


Polarize

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16yo, 22yo, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kitten Michael, M/M, Polaroid, Punk Luke, Tattoos, mikey is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// the one where mikey is really fucking adorable so his daddy brings him presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polarize

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey's outfit and shit xx   
> http://www.polyvore.com/kitten_michael/set?id=173978600
> 
> Also Mikey's height is like 5'5 and Luke is his normal 6'3

"Michael?" Luke called out as he stepped through the front door of their newly owned house. He hung his jacket up and kicked his shoes off before he heard padding of feet stepping down the stairs.

"Yes, Daddy?" The young boy greeted as Luke watched him appear from around the staircase in his his favorite oversized sweater and cat tights. Luke smirked as he held his arms opened and watched the smaller boy skip into them, wrapping his arms around his lower half. His face dug into Luke's black tee, causing his lace kitten ears to move form their position and slide down the back of his head. 

"How were you today, Kitten? The purple haired boy asked as he fixed the ears again and ruffled the thick fluffy hair surrounding them, causing Michael to whine when Luke took his hand away. 

"Bored..." He mumbled out as his finger tips when to trace upon Luke's many tattoos. The elder stared down at him, his arms still wrapped securely around his baby boy. 

"Did you decide to get all prettied up for Daddy?" Luke asked as he let his hands travel further and further down the little kitty's back, all the way to his bum that was barley being covered by the backside of his fluffy sweater. He studied Michael's reaction carefully as his fingertips danced across his skin. 

He heard the younger mumble something before he stood up on his tippy toes, poking his lips out in a pout waiting for a kiss. 

Luke chuckled as he bent his head down, connecting their lips together. He let his lip ring press into his baby's plump lips. Michael whined out as he felt the cold metal collide with the warmness of the each other's lips. He continued to whined once again as he felt his lips become lonely again. 

Luke pulled away only to quickly grip under the younger boys bum to lift him up. 

Michael wrapped his legs around his as he squealed with surprise. "Don't do that!" He gasped as his arms snaked around his daddy's next, playing with the little tuffs of hair that laid at the bottom of his head. Luke kissed his nose, causing him to close his eyes in the cutest way as he scrunched up his little button nose.

"I got you somethings today...." Luke said causing his kittens emerald eyes to light up as his arm jutted out to grab the bag but the tattooed boy snatched it away before he could get to it. 

"Heyyyy...." Michael pouted as he scrunched his eyes brows together. Luke stifled a laugh as he watched his kitten get frustrated so quickly. 

"Go upstairs and sit on the bed real pretty for Daddy, okay?" he asked as he set the boy back down onto the floor. 

"Okay, Daddy." Michael obeyed innocently as he gave one last kiss to Luke's scruffy cheek before disappearing back up the steps. 

Luke shook his head and let out a breathy laugh before making his way to the kitchen to get a quick drink. 

\--

"Hurry Daddy!--wanna know what's in there!"

"Patient, baby." The elder said as he grabbed the younger boys chin, tilting it up to make him look him in the eyes. Michael timidly nodded as he settled back down. He made is way over to the bed with Luke before plopping down and sitting crisscross applesauce as his boyfriend placed the pink shiny bag in front of him.

His eyes lit up as he skimmed over its appearance, he let his fingers slowly glide over the plastic. He looked up at his daddy waiting for his approval. Luke gave him a little nod and watched as his fingers ripped into the bag.

"Oh my-- Pretty!" 

His eyes lit up as he saw the all too familiar lace material, strangely wrapped around square box. His fingers lightly traced over the items before unraveling them and holding each one up to examine them. He hummed in satisfaction as he saw each one, he already knew that all the colors would look so extravagant placed upon his soft milky skin. 

As he picked up the fourth pair of panties he squealed a little, causing the older boy to laugh as he placed a kiss to Michael's right cheek. 

He giggled as he looked at them further. He remembered just how wonderful these ones looked on him and he was devastated when he's had found out a certain someone ruined them when they were getting a little too impatient one night.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" He lunged at the tattooed boy, causing him to fall back against the bed. Mikey climbed on top of him, lightly setting in his lower stomach before leaning down and covering his stubbly face in lots and lots of sweet little kissed. Luke finally connected their lips when his kittens lips kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"You still have the box..." He said while his lips hovered under the smaller boys. He blindly reached over to grab the box, letting the boy set back up he placed the white unmarked box onto his chest. 

Michael giggled as he reached up to wipe some of his hair out of his eyes before reaching his tiny hands down to grip the box. Luke stared up at the boy, loving his view. His hands traveled to to boys hips, gripping the sweater material and his skin before humming in satisfaction, letting the boy continue. 

"Wonder what it could be...." He trailed off as his fingers dug into the opening, pealing it back up and revealing what was inside.

A pink Polaroid camera.

"I've always wanted one of these!" Michael squealed, jumping slightly causing Luke to grip his hips tightly to keep them steady. The 16 year old blushed and muttered a quick 'sorry' as he looked down at his boyfriend, making that cute little face that Luke loved. 

"It's okay kitten... here let me see it."  

The small boy reluctantly handed over the camera. He's eyebrows scrunched in confusions and his head tilted in that cute little way as Luke was pressing some buttons.

He held the camera up to his eye before pressing the small button triggering the flash to blind the young boy. He waited for the picture to slowly emerge from the top of the camera before setting it down and waiting for the picture to develop fully.

"I probably looked like a mess.." Michael muttered before hiding his red face from the boy under him. Luke scoffed at that, knowing that his precious little boy could never even come close to looking like a mess in his eyes. 

Luke dragged the smaller boy down onto his chest again before placing a kiss to his head, feeling how hot it was. 

"It isn't possible for someone as beautiful as you to ever look like a mess.." He whispered as Michael nuzzled his way into Luke's neck, lightly pressing a kiss in the crook.


End file.
